


The Spy

by Swanregalqueen123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanregalqueen123/pseuds/Swanregalqueen123
Summary: Emma is a national spy and she just got assigned her first case. Who is she protecting? her ex wife Regina Mills. Fate can be a bitch- AU SLOW BURN SQ PLOT TWIST





	1. The Spy

The First Case

Hi guys. I just decided to edit chapter 1 and repost it. I didn't do that much though. Just changed a few things. Thank you for all the follows. I hope you guys are enjoying it and hopefully you will read chapter 2. Please review! 

 

“Emma Swan”. She had been waiting in the waiting room for a good amount of time. She brushed her hands on her jeans as she got up and walked towards the office. She watched one of her co workers head out, brushing passing her. Emma opened the door, peeking through, staring at her boss in question.“Please, come in”. David says. She steps inside, two hands behind her back, and her body forced tall to show her respect. 

 

“What can I do for you Sir?”. Emma watched him take out a brown folder out from his drawer. It had the word confidential written in left corner. He opened the folder, taking out a small packet of papers, and handed it too her. She raised her eyebrow taking the papers. “What’s this?”. She scanned the words carefully. 

 

“Your first case, Ms.Swan”. David smirked, resting his hands on top of his desk. 

 

Emma shook her head. “Are you sure I’m ready? I don’t know if I am”. The blonde stuttered. She looked over the case again and when she did, she caught a name she didn’t see before; causing her heart to beat ten times faster. Regina Mills; her ex wife. David sighed only to get up to put a comforting hand on her. “Don’t worry you’ll be fine”. 

 

Emma nodded. “What am I exactly doing?”. David backed up to his desk, whom he leaned against on. “You are too protect Regina Mills. She is the mayor of a small town called StoryBrooke. There are more information in those papers you are holding”. He gestured with his eyes. 

 

“Have you ever heard of a gang called hitman?”. 

 

“Yeah, they're the most highly dangerous gang in the world. They were reported in curtain countries like Indonesia, Pakistan, and Turkey. There logo is a skull, it resembles hatred and pain. And they were last seen according to the news near an abandoned circus in South Carolina. They are also known for 1,000 of deaths”.

 

David smiled. “Glad to know my best agent is on her game”.

 

Emma grinned. “Thank you sir”. 

 

“Mayor Mills is on there hit list. I don’t know what they want from her or if she has came across them in her past, but it's highly important you don’t let her get hurt because if she does, there will be a war on our hands”. 

 

“What do you mean by that?”, she asked, pretending not to know the answer. She glanced back and forth between her boss and her ex wife’s printed name. She kind of figured she needed to tell him that he just sent her to protect the women who she let get away. 

 

“She is the daughter of Cora Mills. The president of the United States”. He replied simply. “I assumed you knew that”. 

 

Emma rapidly nodded. “Oh of course sir, sorry”. She watched him cock his eyebrow as he opened up his mouth to speak. “Thank you sir for assigning me on this case. It’s an honour to be working out on the field for real. I promise I won’t let you down”. She chirped, trying to get him not to ask any questions. She couldn’t let him find out about who Regina was to her or he might take her off the case. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to spend time with the love of her life, even if Regina hates her. She just hoped some part inside Regina was still in love with her. 

 

“Uh yeah you’re welcome Emma”. David nodded sitting back down. 

 

“One more question Sir. How do you know that they are after Regina?”

 

“I been keeping tabs on them ever since. They only appear to go after mayors of small towns or anyone who gets in there way and that’s what I want you to figure out why. I find it strange they only go after the mayor's. I just don’t get it”. He said. 

 

Emma stared at the papers, bringing her fingers upon Regina’s name, and traced over it. 10 years have passed, and this was the day she will be reunited with her. It felt almost too good to be true. “I will sir. I guess I should start getting on the job”. She said. 

 

“Yes. I have one of my agents to departure you to StoryBrooke. I already set up a room for you to stay in”.

 

“What about my stuff?”

 

“They will drive you to your house so you can pack a few stuff. If you need any help; my agents will be just out of the town. All you have to do is call”. 

 

“Right”, she responded. She turned around and headed out making her way down the hall towards her office. “Good luck”, Killian said passing her by. Emma mouthed a thanks. He always had some weird crush on her. Bringing her flowers and leaving poems on her desk. She sighed opening her office door grabbing her work bag from under her desk. She took deep breath trying to relax her nerves. “I got this. I’m a badass karate fighter, and I know everything about this business. Please don’t screw this up Emma”. She told herself. 

 

As said, two of his men were waiting outside next to black SUV. “Ms.Swan”. He opened the door for her. She slightly smiled, sliding her way in. The screen slowly opened, meeting eye to eye with her driver and of course he was wearing high tech circual glasses. “I am arranged to drive you back to your house than to storybrooke”. He opened up his glove department grabbing out a small card. “Here you go miss. David told me to give you this if you run into any trouble. The number will trace back to me”.

 

She lightly took out of his hand leaning back down on the seat. “But he said to call his agent, not his limo driver”, Emma said. She stuffed the card in the small front pocket of her bag. “You are correct Ms.Swan, but it’s also my job to make sure all David’s workers are safe”. He responded. 

 

She nodded. “What’s your name Sir?”

 

He chuckled, turning the key in the ignition. “Neal Cassady”. She blinked a few times processing his name into her head. She felt like she heard that name before when she was a child. Emma shook her head from the thoughts, immediately focusing on the mission. The car pulled up along the curb of her driveway. Emma looked out the window, wondering if she will ever get out that dump of a place she calls home, but again she never could call anything home when Regina and her parted ways. 

 

Emma quickly got out of the car jogging right inside. She grabbed a few clothes, her hair stuff, a couple of her makeup, and her red leather jacket. “Don’t let me down”. The red leather jacket has been a huge part of good luck in her life. It was her armor while Regina used to be that armor. She closed her eyes thinking how Regina would react to seeing her. “Please don’t be mad Gina”. 

 

The last thing she said when she left was, ‘marrying you was the worse the decision of my life’. Emma regretted those words since the day she crossed the town line. A tear escaped from her past, wetting her cheek. She didn’t realize she was crying when she heard the car horn beep. Emma got rid of them quickly taking her bag in in her hand. “Here goes nothing”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first day in storybrooke, she goes to a new restaurant, seeking to find a grilled cheese sandwich, but the grilled cheese had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a plot twist. Hopefully you will catch on when you read this chapter. Thank you

Storybrooke  
Chapter 2

They arrived in StoryBrooke around 7:25 PM. Emma looked outside her window as they rolled pass by so many memories. Nothing seemed to have changed she thought. She almost forgot how to breathe for a few seconds when they passed Granny’s, but a smile crept on her face when she saw Regina laughing. She wondered what was so funny because no one was around. Emma soon figured out why when a beautiful blonde women came by and kissed her on the cheek. She clenched her hand tightly together until her blood was cut off and the white surfaced. 

“We’re here”, Neal said putting the car in park. He twirled around, one arm around the body of the seat. “Do you need any help with your bags?”. He asked. 

Emma shook her head, “No I can manage. Thank you”. The blonde grabbed her work bag, opening the door and stepped outside. She breathed in that fresh smell she hasn’t smelt in a while. She looked down at her worn out sneakers making a mental note to buy some new ones. “Really need to upgrade my wardrobe”. She sighed. Emma opened the trunk grabbing what was left. “Damn it!”. She cursed. Her bag splattered on the ground, splashing her jeans with small dirty spots. 

“I’m guessing you need help?”. Neal said as he got out. He jogged over and picked up the bags. Emma chuckled. “I’m just nervous”. 

“Nothing be nervous about. It’s your first case and I know this isn’t like a math test or a basketball game because this is something serious. You are protecting a human being and if you need any assistance, we got your back”. Neal smiled. She stared at him for a second, but seconds changed into minutes to her. “We should get inside”. He interrupted. Emma nodded, “yeah”. There was something about him that she couldn’t shake. Who was he? Another foster care brother? Was he a long time old childhood friend? That was her first guess. 

Maybe she was accidentally dropped on the head when she was baby. Explains why she can’t remember little things like leaving her phone behind in the office or leaving the stove on after she cooks a bad ass grilled cheese sandwich. Emma’s stomach could be heard from a mile away. “I can go for a grilled cheese”. She murmured, walking in the inn. 

“Hi my name is Neal Cassidy. This is my friend Emma, she will be staying with you for a few weeks”. 

The old lady looked passed Neal. Emma nervously waved with one hand and the other in the back pocket. “Glad you are staying with us. My name is abigail, but you can call me Abby”. Emma stepped in a little closer until she was right next to him. She grabbed the key from Abby’s hands. “Thanks”. Her eyes slightly shifted over to Neal. “I guess I should be going”. He lightly smacked her on the back. “Good luck bud”.  
Emma’s went wide when she heard that. “You alright there?”. Abby asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for letting me stay”. She hurried upstairs, looking at the room key number. The key looked so old. Hopefully the room wasn’t. One thing she liked about this case was it gave her the chance to get out that city and out of that lumpy bed. Emma entered the key in the lock and gave it twist. The door pushed open as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Why does place look so familiar? Emma groaned. “God I need a drink”. She lazily dropped all her bags on the bed. 

“Now how hell am I going to explain to Regina why I’m here”. The blonde fell on the bed. “Great I’m talking to myself. What’s new?”. Yes everything is about go to shit in the next few weeks. Probably should bring protective body gear just in case Regina decides to try to kill her. It’s not everyday your ex wife shows up out the blue and is a high tech national spy who is trying to protect you from being sliced into tiny bits by a crazy ass gang, but again, she does like danger from time to time. 

It was time to sleep and sleep took over as she closed her eyes. The same dream and the same voice invaded her subconscious. She desperately wanted to find out who that voice belonged to. It seemed to relax her body during her sleepless nights of resting. It sounded quite soft and dominating at the same time. “Emma, honey, please I need you. I don’t know how to live without you”. The voice said. “You look so peaceful”. Than she opened her eyes. 

“Why is it always the same dream?”. She whispered. She lifted her arm, checking her watch. 10:30 AM. Emma groaned, stretching her body out than rolled out of bed. Emma suddenly felt light headed, her body suddenly going off balance. “Whoa”. Emma whispered. She went over to the window grabbing a hold of the curtains. She took a deep breath as she saw Regina heading the streets of maine. “How am I supposed to explain this to her?”. 

She sighed and backed away from the window. “And of course there’s no food in the fridge”. Emma closed it. She grabbed her red leather jacket and headed out. There had to be another food place besides granny around here. She couldn’t be seen by Regina just now. It was many trips up and down maine street, trying to find a good place to eat. “Jackpot”. She smirked. A place to eat that isn’t granny’s; she was impressed. 

Emma sat down at the booth, grabbing the menu. “Please have grilled cheese, please have grilled cheese”. She was literally chanting it bouncing up and down like a child. Emma looked around to make sure no one was staring. “Yes grilled cheese”. Emma almost yelled grinning at herself. 

Of course the whole restaurant heard her, but one in particular caught her off guard. It was none other than Regina Mills. Emma could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. She gulped as her hands started to shake like wildfire. Regina had gotten up and left. “I guess my grilled cheese can wait”. The blonde sighed running after her. 

“Regina wait!”, Emma ran after her. She put her hand out to tap the woman's shoulder by the time she reached her. 

“Don’t touch me”. Regina said dangerously. “I want you out of my town. I don’t want you here. You left me remember? So please don’t think you have another chance”. 

It felt like a slap in the face, but it also felt like she has just been stabbed a thousand times over and over.


	3. Why does it have to be so hard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decides to get working on her "Homework". Than makes a plan to see Regina, but the she shows up at her door.

Chapter 3   
Why does it have to be so hard?

Emma wiped her eyes tiredly, going after her cup of hot coco as she took a big gulp of it. It was 5:25 A.M and she still couldn’t sleep. Not after her run in with Regina. Why does it have to be so hard? Maybe it was a bad idea to accept this case. She couldn’t let her emotions get in the way from protecting Regina no matter how much that woman hates her. Emma swung her legs off the kitchen table taking her hot coco with her to her bedroom. 

She grabbed her computer bag and pulled it out along with the case file. It was a good time to start doing her homework. Emma opened up the internet typing in the search bar, “the hit man”. The search narrowed down to only 123,000,000,000 results. She clicked the first link. “Oh look it’s a porn site”. 

She rolled her eyes clicking the back button. She looked closely at the first link she clicked, “hmm, www.hitman.xxx.com, oops, probably should read things more carefully”. Emma wasn’t a big fan of reading, but it does come in the job description. “The hit man gang”, she typed. “Don’t be a porn site”, she said. “Thank god because I am not in the mood to see-, she was cut off by a loud ringing in her ears.

 

“What the fuck”, Emma smacked her palms against both her ears. She started to rapidly scratch them her knuckles trying to get rid of the painfully screeching noise piercing her ears. “Why is this happening right now”, seriously everything and everyone have the worst timing. Breathing a sigh of relief, Emma grabbed her hot coco and downed the whole thing. “Back to the work”, she let out a big burp, patting herself on her chest. 

She remembered when Regina gave her a pep talk about how bad of a habit that was. It made her laugh at the thought of her ex wife getting angry. She found her so adorable. Her nose would get all red, her cheeks would turn bright pink, and her forehead would just cringe. “God damn it Emma focus”. She took a deep breath as she resumed her task. Emma carefully went through the website she was on slowly, seeing if she can spot any clues or new information on the gang. 

She suddenly spotted something. Emma reached over to her bag never taking her eyes off the screen. Opening the small front pocket, she pulled out a pen than reached over for her notepad that was sitting on her dresser. She pulled off the cap with her mouth and started to write. “My, my, my, my give me love! We will play hide and seek to turn this around, all I want is the taste of your lips out loud my my give me love”. She quietly sang the lyrics in a hushed whispered tone, not knowing why she was singing it in the first place. The song just came to her like it was playing right in her ears. 

“Do you remember this song Emma?”. Regina sadly smiled. “This was our first song we danced too. We were stranded somewhere because your death trap blew out the engine and we were headed to my sister’s wedding and uh I told you I never danced before so you took out your phone and started to playing the song. You took my hand and said, “May have this dance beautiful”. You had a wide grin that I found so adorable and we just danced in the middle of the road. You were so magnificent like you always are. So please wake up for me”

She opened her eyes still not knowing why she closed them in the first place. Emma closed her laptop lifting her hand to her face. “Is it raining in here?”. She chuckled softly as she wiped her eyes. “Can this day get any weirder?” She sniffed, rubbing the bridge of nose. Emma looked over the notes she recorded down, thinking about how this job is going to get much harder. She more information and her only real source was Regina of course. 

Maybe she should just go tomorrow. She only saw Regina yesterday and if she sees her again the next day, Regina might freak out again. That’s the last thing she wants to make the brunette angry. “What the hell do these guys want from her?”. Emma sighed. “I wonder how long this has been going on?” Did Regina really lie to Emma the whole entire time they were together? All of those mysterious business calls and money transactions. She trusted Regina enough to know that she wasn’t cheating on her, but what was it? 

“What did you get yourself into?”. She plopped herself down on the bed, resting her hands on her toned strong stomach. Before she could even get a chance to close her eyes, the sound of someone knocking on her door had her get up. This better be good she thought opening the door. She was stunned to see Regina Mills. Of course she would come by Emma! She’s the mayor of this town. 

“Regina”, she said surprised. “um what are you doing here?” The brunette stepped inside, looking around the apartment then turned around. “Funny dear, I was going to ask you the same question”. She pierced her lips, lifting up a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“I’m just you know taking a vacation”, Emma lied. 

“And you chose Storybrooke for your vacation?”

“Yep”. Really Emma? Is that the best you can do after 10 years. Step up your game! She probably already found out you’re lying. 

“Or is it just an excuse to see me?”, Regina asked. Emma shook her head no in a matter of seconds, almost breaking her neck. “No of course not”. She said. She looked at the brunette who yet didn’t buy what she was saying. “I mean it’s lovely to see you again”. Emma tried. 

Regina took a deep breath, “How long are you going to be staying?”

“A couple of weeks”, she responded. 

“Do whatever you have to do during these weeks, but please do not get in my way or bother me while you are here. Do you understand, Ms.Swan?”. The tightness her voice had Emma shocked and since when did they go back to formalities? 

Emma nodded, “yeah I understand”. 

“Good”, the brunette made her way to the door. “Good day Ms.Swan”, she said in a mannered tone. Emma muttered a goodbye, watching the love of her life close the door behind her. “I guess I’m going to have to spy on Regina”, that was plan B if plan A didn’t work which was becoming her assistance. She laughed at herself for even thinking that Regina would hire her. 

“Where is a good old bottle of Jack Daniels when you need one?”.

 

 

.


	4. Say whaa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma sets off to see where Regina is going, but before she does that, she got invited to girls night by Ruby, whom she just met in this chapter.

Chapter 5   
Say whaaa?

“I so did not dress for this”, Emma said, taking off her heels as she leaned down on the dirt behind the bushes. She peaked through the branches eyeing Regina carefully who was waiting in the middle of a pumpkin farm field. 

“They just had too choose this place?”, she has bad memories with those orange balls. “A place filled with orange balls”, Emma shrugged then started giggling. “Orange balls”, she laughed. There seemed to be only one guy from the gang. 

“Oh shit that guy needs a haircut”, she watched a tall and huge man with the longest blonde hair which seemed to be braided. “Someone needs do that man a favor”, she shook her head. 

Emma put on her binoculars seeing that Regina was about to hand something. She zoomed in, “what the”, Emma looked closely, “say whaaaa”, she saw a big duffel bag drop on the ground. 

“You have got to be kidding me, Gina”, Emma exclaimed in a hushed whisper gawking at the brunette that took the bag filled with white powder. She’s a druggie? When the hell did this happen? Emma you are so stupid. How could you not know she was on drugs? “Oh this is bad, this is very very very bad”. 

Maybe it all started when she left. Emma did break her heart in a million pieces and if Regina Mills heart has broken, it can still be fixed by the one who crushed it in the first place. “This is my fault”, she cased her eyes downward. 

10 hours earlier  
Morning already? Emma propped herself on her elbows, looking over to the empty made up side of her bed. She rested her hand upon the empty space, smoothing her hand against the white soft fabric sheets. She wished Regina could fill that empty space. She wished she could smile instead of weep what she had lost, and what could have been. 

Although, none of that mattered right now. Regina’s safety was all that mattered and it was her job to make sure it stays that way. She sighed quietly, getting out of bed as her bare feet made contact with the floor, she winced a little at how cold it was.

Emma rubbed her eyes proceeding to grab her phone. She turned it on to see it was only 8:17 A.M. She would go back to sleep, but duty calls. She sucked in her breath, than let go, just as she was about to stretch, someone was knocking on her door. 

Oh no, she thought. Regina? What is she doing here? Did she find out that she was spying on her? No that’s insane, unless there were cameras in her office, but she didn’t see anything. 

“Stay cool swan”, Emma tossed her phone on the bed, rubbing her hands on her pajama pants so she can get rid of the nervous sweat glands starting to come about. 

She let out a little blow with lips and opened the door. It wasn’t Regina; it was rather a tall woman with dark brown hair with red streaks, and green color eyes. “Uh may I help you?”, she asked. 

Ruby grinned, nodding her head. “I’m Ruby. I’m Abby’s niece. She told me about you, not that much because well clearly she just met you. Anyways since you are new in town, I would love to invite you to a girls night out with my friends. Please call me if you are interested”, she handed a piece of paper that contained her number on it. Emma took it, looking at it. “Thank you Ruby. I will think about it”, Emma smiled slightly. 

“Great! Girls night starts at 8:30 at the rabbit hole. I hope I see you there”, she chirped. Emma nodded. “I hope so too. Goodbye Ruby”. She gently shut the door. 

She did not see that coming. She was almost expecting Regina to come pounding on her door, and that day will come soon enough. Emma hates lying to Regina about why she’s here. When they got divorced, Emma felt free and at the same time she wished she wasn’t free. Emma Swan will always want Regina Mills. 

She decided to become a spy to protect people so she can forget about the pain. The pain of being alone; of being weak because she was nothing without Regina. Regina made her strong, she made her feel something like no one else has ever done. 

“Life is such a bitch”, Emma hissed. She curled her hands into a fist, squeezing tightly until her knuckles turned out. She screamed in agony as she punched the door. “Fuck!”, Emma shook her hand blowing it as she slid down the door. Pushing her knees up to her chin and the tears started to take advantage. 

The loud ringing came back, but she didn’t care. “Don’t you dare look out your window, darling. Everything’s on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby even when the music’s gone. Gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I’ll be safe and sound”. 

Regina closed her eyes feeling her cheeks swell up with tears. She put down her guitar getting up to kiss her wife on her lips. She than lifted her lips from her’s, hovering over her. “You’re a fighter Emma. I know you will up soon”, Regina forced a smile. 

Emma violently wiped her tears. “Why the hell am I crying!”, she huffed, trying to maintain her anger to a low. She looked at the piece of paper thinking about if she should go or not. It would be good for her to take a break once in awhile; considering she didn’t have a lot of friends when she was a child or now. She forced her head against the wall and closed her eyes. 

The sound of nothing was quite relaxing. Emma just thought about nothing suddenly. She didn’t think about her job or Regina or anything else, not even her. Opening her eyes, the last of her tears dried up upon her cheeks, almost blinding her. 

“God, this girls’ night better go well”

PART 2 NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Say What? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to the time Regina and Emma met

Chapter 6 Part 2   
Say whaa?  
At 7:00, Emma stood still in front of the half broken mirror, showing off broken reflection in her red tight dress. She moved a tiny step to see herself better through the clean part of the mirror that wasn’t so cracked, but she did love it. It showed her how she screwed up and gave her the chance to fix the broken parts of it. If she can put all the pieces together than she can put the puzzle back together with her and Regina. “In and out, swan”, she reminded herself. 

She pushed her stomach in, puffed her chest in, and let it all go. She didn’t know what to do on girls night. Does she gossip? She wasn’t a big fan. Talk about the clothes she wears? Her hair? Oh what about her job? No no, no. For christ sakes Emma get it together. You’re a girl too even though you act like a sexy tomboy. After all, it was she who was the man in every relationship. 

The red dress brought back so many unforgettable memories. She wore this when she first met Regina at a random fashion show that she knew nothing about, not even what fashion really meant. 

She never did really care, but she had to get out of her apartment someday. Emma was very happy that she did. She never had seen such beauty before her. She thought Regina was a goddess walking on air, and that she still is. 

Emma almost forgot how to breathe or what the term oxygen meant. The heart in her chest was about to burst out of her as Regina locked eyes with her from across the room. “Shit, she saw me”, she cursed. 

She tried to pretend that she wasn’t staring at her like she was some kind of creeping stalker weirdo. She than looked anywhere, but the goddess, taking a sip of her white wine. Suddenly her heart did indeed burst out of her chest after all. Regina was coming right after her. 

Emma shuffled her feet, trying to act normal than a big huge idiot. “Hello dear”, the goddess smiled. Her angelic voice brought Emma back from her own little world. Oh boy, she could listen to her speak everyday. It was music to her ears. Being the shy and awkward women that she is, Emma almost split her wine and tripped. Luckily Regina had the skills to catch her without getting wine spaltted all over them. 

“Careful dear”, Regina chuckled. Emma smiled, “uh ya thank you, I’ll try”, She managed out. Hey at least she didn’t forget how to talk. They gazed in each other’s eyes for a moment, forgetting that her hand was still placed on Emma naked shoulder. Regina took her hand off, stepping back from Emma’s personal space. 

“I saw you staring at me, and decided to come over here”, she smirked. “I have to admit you are pretty cute when you are nervous”, Emma blushed. “What’s your name?”, the brunette asked softly, smiling at the adorable girl.   
“Uh Swan”, she said to quickly. “I mean Emma Swan”. 

Regina took her hand into her own and gave it a light shake. “I’m Mills. Regina Mills”, Regina said, lightning up the mood. Regina looked past Emma’s shoulder seeing someone signing her that it was her time. “I’ll be right back, Em-ma”, she lightly pecked the blonde’s cheek, “red certainly does suit darling”, Regina’s husky voice and her deep breathing compressed against Emma’s skin. 

Emma looked at the time. “Shit, I’m going to be late”. She grabbed her phone and slipped on her signature jacket. “Okay, Regina is meeting up with those thugs around 10 and I just have to make up an excuse to leave”, Emma shuffled down the stairs.

“What’s a good excuse”, she thought long and hard as she started walking her down maine street. “My pet lizard had babies? No that seems a little bit too weird. My grandma poisoned me with ham? Wait I don’t even who the hell she is!”. She rubbed her forehead, running her hands through her thick blonde hair. “I’m feeling a little sick”, she whispered. That’s a good excuse. 

Emma Swan was about to go on her first girls night. She wasn’t that excited about it before and now she is. She wished Regina was there to help her with this. Regina had always been there for her. She was the one who took care of everything, she was the one to handle crisis, or say the right things, or do the right things. 

“But there’s a hobe that’s waiting for you in the dark. You should know you’re beautiful just the way you are and you don’t have to change a thing; the world could change its heart. No scars to your beautiful, we’re stars and we’re beautiful. Oh-oh; oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh And you don’t have to change a thing, the world could change its heart. No scars to your beautiful, we’re stars and we’re beautiful”, Emma was Regina’s world. She felt as if she was flying.

Regina slipped on her last piece of clothing. She stopped when she saw a picture sticking out from under the bed. Out of curiosity, she bent over and pulled it out. It was a picture of her and Emma. They looked so happy. A teardrop splashed on the photo. 

Underneath it all I’m held captive by the hold inside. I’ve been holding back, for the fear that you might change your mind. I’m ready to forgive, but forgetting is a harder fight. Little do you know I need a little more time. 

Everyone danced to the beat, swinging their hands left and right as they listened too Regina. “No better than the you that you are (no better you than the you that you are) No better life than the the life we’re living (no better life than the life we’re living) No better time for your shine (no better time for your shine, you’re a star) Oh, you’re beautiful, oh, you’re beautiful”, Regina swung her hips, singing out her heart. She once again locked eyes with Emma again. “You’re beautiful just the way you are”, Regina sung the last line. 

 

Better late than never! I hope I made this chapter feelsy. Now the part where Regina first meets Emma is how they really met in real life. This is still Emma in her dream world, but this time it’s real. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next up is the continuation of girls night and Emma spying on Regina. I guess I should say. To be continued! Loves!


	6. Chapter 6 Hold on to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Emma going to girls night with Ruby and forward to Emma spying on Regina, but something happens.

She opened the stained glass door, stepping inside to see the gang was all there at the far end of the bar. Emma spotted Ruby waving her over with excitement growing in her eyes. She smiled nervously before walking over to the group.

“Guys, I would like you to meet Emma Swan”, Ruby announced. 

“Lovely to meet you”, one of them said. She had wavy short brown hair, dark blue eyes, her skin was quite tan, and her lips had just the right amount of red lipstick. She also had small tiny dimples when she smiled. “My name is Anastasia, but you can call me Anna”.

“And I’m Ashley”, the blonde smiled. Emma only nodded, trying to find the right words to say, instead she can only come up with this. 

“So uh, has your grandma ever trying to poison you with ham”, She may have said to enthusiastically, but knowing those shots of whiskey and tequila; they will forget the weird ass question. 

The group raised their eyebrows as they looked at one another. Emma took a moment to look around to see if there was a sign of Regina. Nothing. She looked back at the group of girls, there expression still confused. 

“Uh, I don’t think so”, Ruby said. “I can be overwhelming sometimes”.

“I think my grandma most likely did poisonous me with ham”, Anna said, giggling. “My grandma is one crazy bitch”, she laughed out loud, taking her shot glass filled up with whiskey, and clicked it upon Ruby’s as they took their shots. Ashley on the other hand was doing the lime part of it. 

“Do you want something to drink Emma?”, Ashley asked. 

Emma shook her head, “I’m good, thanks”, she smiled. Suddenly, all the girls are starting squealing with joy. The blonde turned around to see why they are making such a fuss. Of course, it was three guys playing pole. Emma spotted one of them looking her with those hungry eyes. Gross, emma thought. Maybe if I just imagine him as Regina. 

“I’m going over there”, Ruby said. She flicked her long brunette hair over her shoulders, smiling widely, and made sure to sway her hips little extra for the boys. I am so blessed to be on the gay side. “You know what, I think I will have that drink”, the blonde got up from her seat and headed to bar. She made sure they weren’t looking when she went around to the back and into the bathroom. 

 

Emma made sure everything was set for tonight. She doubled checked that she had her binoculars inside her bag, her ear piece that can extract sound from 20 miles. The one thing she was missing was her awesome spy suit. “9:00, come on time go faster”, she whined. Emma closed her purse up and as she was about to get out, her eyes had caught something. 

The stall had writings on it of course, but the one thing that caught Emma’s attention was this R+E forever. Emma knew it wasn’t just a random person's name that starting with an R and E. She can recognize handwriting easily and that handwriting was her own. Her breath caught in her throat, tracing the carvings. She can’t remember when this happened or did it happen. 

And when she touched it, the loud ringing returned. “Not this again!”, if only if Emma knew it was the sound of Regina’s voice trying to get her to wake up from this nightmare. 

“Hi Emma, you are probably not going to believe me, but I uh I ate a bowl of french fries”, Regina giggled. “I would have saved you some. They were too delicious”, she softly kissed Emma’s hand. “There will be fries when you wake up baby, just hold on for me”. 

Hold, hold on, hold on to me, ‘Cause I’m a little unsteady, a little unsteady, hold, hold on to me, ‘Cause I’m a little unsteady, A little unsteady and If you love me don’t let go, if you love me don’t let go, oh-oh Mamma come here, appraoch, appear; daddy I’m alone because this house don’t feel like home. Hold, hold on to me, ‘Cause I’m a little unsteady, a little unsteady, a little unstead-yyy

The ringing stopped and Emma quickly rushed out forgetting about the group. She was almost in there for four minutes. She rushed out to the corner of the bar, and called the bartender over. “I would like an apple martini”, the same drink Regina orders. She took her drink into her hands and slid it off the stool as she went back to the group. 

 

Girls night is super boring! All they talk about is guys. Oh his body is so hot, oh he has such a huge ding dong, oh the way he smiles, uh look at this strong muscular arms. Can I get 10 of these apple martini’s? Ruby was still flirting with those idiots for almost half an hour. 

Okay I don’t blame her for having a little fun, but come on Ruby can stop with the twirling your hair. I hate it when do that even if they are super cute or when they act all high and mighty. Even I’m a girl; well women actually. If Regina and I were still together than her and I would be ripping our clothes off. 

Regina was very rough in bed and boy was she magnificent. Shit! Stop thinking about her naked Emma. It got to show some respect. I’m happy that I’m not straight because usually guys would just fall asleep right after sex- ugh men. They sometimes don’t know what a women needs or wants. 

I’m taking a cold shower after all of this. Now it’s time for that excuse. 

“Hey, I’m not feeling well. I’m going to head home”, Emma lied. She had hoped it sounded convincing. She wasn’t a good liar. There was this one where Regina asked her if she ate in there bed and Emma came up with this silly excuse.

“Oh ya I forgot to tell you, Santa claus came in and I was sleeping on the couch and he woke me up and asked, “Emma, where’s the cookies”, and I was like there upstairs in our room and he went up and I guess he ate them in our bed”. Regina didn’t even smile. She had a dead look in her eyes. “Okay, okay, okay women. You are looking deep into my soul. I ate in your bed”. That was when Regina broke out her vicious sexy smile of victory. 

“Awww! We were having such a good time”, Ashley said. 

Emma nodded, “I know and I had a great time. Maybe I’ll see you guys around”, she promised. 

“Sounds good. It was nice meeting you”, they smiled. 

Emma smiled back, “You too. Tell Ruby”, the blonde turned around to see Ruby now making out with a guy who was wearing shorts? What the fuck. Who wears shorts in a bar and it’s the middle of winter. Good god he looks stupid. 

“Well yeah. Um okay…. I’m going to go now. Seeya girls”, she waved to them as she backed away towards the entrance.

SWANQUEENSWANQUEENSWANQUEENSWANQUEEN  
-Forward to now-

She watched Regina stand alone in the middle of the farm area. Should she jump out in confront her? No she doesn’t want to die tonight. Emma sat back down onto the dirt, sighing. “Remind me why I accepted this case”, she groaned. She sat back up and looked to see Regina was gone. “She probably went back to her office”, she whispered. 

“Or she’s standing right here”, Regina said.


	7. Chapter 7 Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma reveals to Regina why she's really here.

Chapter 7   
Caught 

“What the hell do you think you are doing, Ms.Swan?”, Regina growled, her hands placed on both hips. Emma has never been so scared. Big men don’t scare her, guns don’t scare her, nothing scares her, except a very pissed off ex wife. What does she do? Its her first case and she blew it. 

Say something Emma. Regina looks like she’s about to pounce on you and it’s not the good kind where pounces you on bed. The blonde swallowed what was left of her spit, “Ummm, I was just taking a walk”, she lied. 

Regina tapped her heels 2 times against the dirt. She was so intimidating. “Taking a walk?”, she asked. Emma nodded back. “Than why would you bring binoculars and ear set piece”, she yelled quietly. Emma’s eyes flickered back and forth thinking about what to say next. She took a big gulp down before coming up with another a lie. 

“Because I want to see if I can hear the birds talk, you know, chirp, chirp”, she did her best bird noise. Emma knew Regina wasn’t buying this, but if she keeps on this charade, she won’t have to say why she’s really here. 

The brunette raised her perfect shaped eyebrow. “And you still come up with lamest excuses”, she says. 

“And you still look super hot”, Emma smirked. Now Emma is feeling bold and she hopes Regina won’t punch her in face. 

“Tell me why you are here!”, Regina chose to ignore the comment. 

If she tells her the whole case is blown and if she does tell her, she can help Regina get out of this and get easy information instead of spying on her. After all she was sent here to protect Regina so why not just tell her. Damn it the charade is over. 

Emma sighed, preparing her words carefully. She was still sitting down on the dirt and doing her best to get up because of her knees had turned so weak. Emma took a deep breath, looking Regina straight in the eye. “I’m a part of national spy agency. I was sent here to protect you from the hitman”, she confessed. 

“You sure are doing a fantastic job and being caught wasn’t on your list, now was it?”

Emma shook her head. “Why are you even taking these. Since when do you drugs?”

“That is none of your business, Ms.Swan and I do not need your protecting”

“Well I’m sorry, but you do and you are going to get it. This is my first case and I been waiting for this my whole life so I’m not going anywhere”, Emma Swan was getting more bold by the minute. Emma:One point, Regina: zero. 

“You are doing a terrible job at it. Where’s your camera, hmm? And you thought this was a perfect hiding spot? Or how about keeping quiet instead of talking and talking. I’m surprised they didn’t hear you”, oh boy. The ten points go to Regina fucking Mills for her pointing out the obvious. She never could win with this women. 

Why does she always have to win? She gets everything she wants from me and she’s way smarter than I am. I can’t even keep a secret like she can or tell a perfect lie. Everything about her is so perfect; used to be when I found out she was sniffing up cocaine up her nose. God sometimes I just want to slap her and kiss her at the same time. 

Regina can be so sexy and such a bitch at the same and I’m so in love with her. She has a hold on me like no one else. She makes feel something I never felt before and I never stopped feeling it. Even after all the girls I been with after we divorced, I always broke it off the next day because I knew they couldn’t give me what I wanted. 

Now here I am, standing in front of a women that drives me crazy, who looks like she’s about to punch me in the face. She wouldn’t do that, right? No don’t be crazy! Okay she knows your secret. She knows why you are here and now she doesn’t want your protection. To hell with her. I’m still going to protect her no matter what. Regina Mills, I would die for you. 

Shit, how in the hell did I even forget a camera. That’s the most important thing. I probably thought I had a camera in my small tiny brain that seems to not be working right. I wonder what she’s thinking right now? Oh shit are her lips moving?

“Emma, Emma!, Emma”, Regina screamed. The blonde jolted her body up. “What did you say?”, she asked confused. 

“You weren’t even listening!”

“I’m sorry. So uh now that you know I’m a spy and I’m here to protect you and that’s that. Now tell me why you are doing drugs”

Regina growled and Emma swore she can see smoke coming out of her nose. “Not here, Ms.Swan. Meet me at my office Tomorrow”.

“Okay, madam mayor”, the blonde smirked. 

Just as Regina was about to turn around, she started to remember something. “It was you, wasn’t it. The one who broke into my office”  
“See I’m not a bad spy. At least I can break into things”, Emma grinned. 

She can be such an idiot sometimes and adorable at that. I’m trying to risk the urge to grab her by the neck and strangle her, but I also very much want to kiss that stupid grin off her face. I sure have missed Emma Swan. After everything that she’s done to me, all the misery she caused me, I’m still head over heels for her. 

I never stopped loving her. I just can’t have her in my town because it’s too hard and now I found she’s a spy, sent here to protect me. A part of me felt relieved and happy when I saw her and other part of me wanted to push her way and never wanting her to return. 

Should I give Emma a second chance? Or should I let her go? What happen if she doesn’t love me anymore.

 

What should Regina do? Give Emma another a chance or let her go? It’s up to you guys. Thank you for all the follows!


	8. Chapter 8 Why Can't I hate you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina work together

Update: I might go into 20 chapters or 15 chapters than I will end it. And for those of you waiting for the sex, it will be coming soon. I might just write where they are married during that time in Emma’s coma imagination and obviously the last chapter she finally awakes. If you guys want a sequal to see where Regina and Emma go on from there. If I get 10 responses or more than I will do a sequel. But hell I would still do it anyways if I have time that is. Haha.  
Povs will be in italics.

 

Regina’s Pov  
I wish this was a dream. A horrible nightmare that I need to wake up from. I’m at the end of the black tunnel, never going anywhere. I’m stuck and I need somebody to save me. We made a promise to each other and that promise had broken. I never understood what I did to Emma to deserve her saying those hurtful words. Those words still haunt me. It seems like one big blur, but me waking up alone to an empty bed made it clear. 

I hate Emma and I love her. I hate that I love her and I hate that I want her. What do I do? Can someone point to the right answer? Do I need to get on my knees and pray to god because I’m sure as hell not doing that. I do however believe in myself. 

The answer is somewhere in my big brain of mine or could It be in my heart. I used to feel free as I gazed into those bright green eyes that made everything better. She gave me hope and fought away all my fears, but she wasn’t there after all those years. Now when I look into her eyes, I feel anger. It gives me answers of lust and loathing. Do I need Emma? Do I need her enough to make me crazy? What do I do.

SWANQUEEN SWANQUEEN SWANQUEEN  
Emma’s POV  
Breathe swan breathe. You were just face to face with the love of your life and quite frankly, that was the longest conversation Regina and I have since she yelled at me on the street. I’m delighted that I don’t have to keep this being a spy a secret to her anymore. My case can run smooth and easy and oh boy this gives me the chance to spend more time with her. 

God, she is still so beautiful. Even when she was super pissed off yesterday and her face was turning red as a tomato. Oh god, I thought her head was going to explode. She is still a goddess to me. No one can compare to Regina. That women got me wrapped around her fingers and I’m glad to be wrapped upon it. 

I couldn’t help, but stare at her glorious ass when she walked away because let’s face it; Regina Mills does have one hell of an ass. And if anyone touches that, oh they will be sorry. Yes, I know I don’t own Regina; I just can’t handle gross slobs who call themselves men coming on to her. I would like to go out with a true gentlemen if I wasn’t gay that is. 

I have the need to always protect Regina no matter what happens. Even if this case cost my life, which I hope It doesn’t, I would be glad to know I did it all for the love of my life. I might not get a second chance so I guess, I need to fight. I only have been here for two weeks. Oh Regina! Why do you have to drive me crazy?

SWANQUEENSWANQUEENSWANQUEEN

Regina finished stacking her papers, filing them neatly into one perfect file. Regina is one those people who love to organized and clean. She suddenly looked up, her body shakes when she sees none other than Emma Swan with messy stacks of papers in her hand. The brunette shook her head, “Good afternoon Ms.Swan”, she smirked. 

“Hey Regina. Um-”, she tried to think about what she should say. 

“Dear, you don’t have to be scared. It’s just little old me”, Regina smiled. 

“Right”, she chuckled. “How are you”, Emma said. 

“I’m good, but we aren’t here to talk about how our days are going. Do you have my case file?”, Regina pointed at the messy folder in Emma’s hand. She sat down and set it on the table. 

“Yeah. I shouldn’t even be showing you this I think. This could be dangerous”, Emma softly said. Regina encouraged her to give her the file as the blonde slid it across the marvel desk. She watched as Regina opened her file who read for word. She closed it back up and gave it back. 

Emma was curious to what Regina was thinking when she read that. She seemed to scoff from time to time. 

“Is there a problem Regina?”, Emma asked concerned. 

The brunette looked up, “No. I just don’t know how the hell I got myself into this mess”, she sighed, running her fingers through her short brunette hair locks. 

“Can we start with the question I asked yesterday. Why are you doing cocaine Regina? What caused this?”, Emma swallowed. 

You. Regina wanted to say it, but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to hurt Emma. Regina sat up and walked over around, sitting on the edge of her desk. “I honestly don’t know Emma”, she shook her head and looked at Emma. 

Emma knew that look. She knows Regina isn’t telling the truth. Maybe Regina forgot about Emma’s superpower or she knows that Emma will leave it alone until Regina is ready to tell actually tell the truth. 

“You know I’m going to have to be following you everywhere you go. To all your little meetings. I need this for the case and I also need your full support. You are on their hit list. They want you dead”.

“I know Emma, but as long as I keep giving them money, they won’t kill me”, Regina said. 

Emma scoffed, “and how long do you think that’s going to last? They could kill anytime. These guys are ruthless. They don’t and they can’t keep a promise. Trust me”.

“And look how well that turned out when I trusted you the last time”, ouch, she deserved that. 

“I’m sorry”, was all she can think to say. 

“I’m sorry too”, Regina sadly said. “Now we have business to get down to”.

Next chapter, Emma and Regina working together some more.


	9. Chapter 9 The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tells Emma a story on her 29th birthday, while dream Emma helps Regina with her gang and drug problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Regina’s story will be a part of this chapter, but it’s NOT important. It does not relate to the plot of the story. It’s just Regina telling Emma a story. Also Regina will be narrating so it’s her pov pretty much. And yes Emma’s birthday is my birthday in this fic lol, even though it’s in October. Enjoy!

Brown chocolate eyes bounced to every corner of the room. She stood along the doorway, trying to breathe in what was left of the fresh air in this room that seemed dead. So dead. She felt like her world is crashing down every single day she is a part from her and she will collapse on the floor any second. Her heart, beating slowly; it’s going to pop in the tide of slow motion. Dying quickly is painful, but dying slowly is one the worse ways to suffer. 

Regina placed her hand on her chest, swallowing as she choked on her own sobs. 20 seconds passed and she needed to push herself off the ledge and gather her strength to walk into the room. She needed to feel Emma’s cold, cold, cold hand upon her wet stained cheek. 

“Happy birthday, my love”, Regina had sat down on the four leg chair and squeezed the blonde’s hand ever so gently, as she rested it on her plump red lips. She loved the way Emma’s soft, delicate skin felt on her lips. 

She kissed it about a milion times until her lips were bleeding, just like she did when she layed sweet kisses on the blonde’s lips. “Don’t worry, you still look absolutely beautiful”, she said. “I don’t see any white hair just yet”, she chuckled; trying to make a light of the situation. 

Regina could not bare another moment of silence. The sound of the slow beeps on the monitor made it worse for her because all she wanted and needed to hear was her sweet angel’s voice. She missed the honeyed tone that made everything feel okay. An angel's voice that gave her hope and made her stronger in her darkest times. 

But her angel was quite, so silent, she thought her angel’s wings were clipped off and vanished for all eternity because Emma Swan looked like a corpse. A corpse that was still breathing.

Oh, how she wished and dreamed that this was a fairytale. A fairytale where she can be the prince to wake up her breathtaking princess. Where she can lay one gentle kiss upon those luscious soft pink lips.

Regina closed her eyes; a single tear rolled down her cheek. She violently wiped it away, obviously tired of crying. “I want to tell you a story about a white knight and her queen”, Regina smiled. 

Once Upon A Time, there was a white knight, her name was Emma and a queen whose name was Regina. Emma; the bravest of all knights and Regina; the fairest of them all had just promised each other to love and to cherish for as long as they shall live. Although it wasn’t easy to get there. They had a few bumps on the way. Let’s start from the beginning. 

 

A frustrated blonde rubbed her temples, sighing a few times before lightly slapping her hand on the glass desk. “Regina, we have been sitting here for ten minutes and you haven’t said a word. I can’t help you if you don’t cooperate”, her eyes never could make it up to look at Regina; so she slowly shifted her eyes left and right. Regina gripped the back of the chair, biting her bottom lip and moving her tongue against it. That was when Emma’s eyes stopped there. God, fuck, why does she this to me?

Emma could not resist the urge of the arousal that was going on in her pants. She wanted to bite those lips for herself. Man, it’s hot in here. Oh wait, Emma chuckled, of course it is, that’s what Regina does best. 

Another thing she does best is get my heart racing and palms sweaty. Jeez, I’m a huge slut or a slutty, romantic, and very charming for the one and only women in my life. I really should stop talking in my head before she yells at me again. 

“Why are you helping me? You are only doing this for your job”, said Regina. 

“I’m doing this for you. I still care about you”, she softly said. Regina all but stared at the blonde, trying to hide her emotions behind her brown glossy eyes that were about leak tears out. Emma wondered what Regina is thinking right now because she always wonders what Regina thinks. The tension in the room was getting super awkward; say something! It’s easy Emma; you can speak english.

She’s still staring at me. Hmm, at least I know she’s not talking. I hope I don’t have anything on my face. Wow, I’m worried about that right now. Idiot! Aw she used to call me her idiot. Damn it Swan again. 

The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat, silently tapping her fingers on the arms of the chair to ease the silence. “How am I supposed to trust you now?”, her voice sounded vulnerable and hurt. Emma felt guilty and she had every right to feel guilty. 

“I guess you just have to”, Emma whispered, lifting her head to meet Regina’s painful look.

 

 

Queen Regina Mills closed her eyes and listened to the sound of peace. She was sitting on her favorite log just miles away from where she lived. She loved to watch the horses run by, but she can’t lie to herself. She didn’t just come to watch the horses, she also came to watch Emma Swan, the bravest of all knights. 

Regina smiled widely until her cheeks turned bright red as she reflected on her fancy surroundings. She had always admired Emma’s muscular feature. She wished her hands can feel those abs. The brave knight passed by and Queen Regina did not hesitate to fall back when she saw Emma wink at her. 

“Ahh”, Queen Regina screamed as she fell onto the dirty ground. Regina gulped, not wanting to get up from staring at the blue sky. Than, Emma blocked her view. 

“Are you okay Queen Regina?”, Regina swore she was about to faint. Everything was so perfect about Emma. She took her hand so fast when Emma offered it, taking deep breaths, Regina was so in love. Suddenly, snow flurried like running horses, causing them to chuckle. 

“Hmm, snow in the enchanted forest, who knew”, the blonde laughed. She rested her hand on her sword. “I should get you back to your palace or your mother might have my head”, Emma smiled.

“I can take care of myself thank you very much”, Regina brushed off her hands on her suit and headed off. 

“Uh, queen Regina you are going the wrong way”, Emma said. The brunette turned around, blushing as she tried not to smile. She kept a serious face on like she always did when she was near Emma. “Thank you”, she murmured, lightly brushing her shoulder against her’s when she passed. And when she did pass her, everything felt like it was in slow motion. 

Regina could see the colorful glint in her eye. Emma gazed with the affection of her father’s looks. Emma had the nag to woo young beautiful ladies although she was a women of honor and duty, not some girl who picks up girls for a one night stand like Men do in this century. 

She wanted love and so did Regina. Little did they know they do indeed blonde together. The spark of true love was created when they touched, growing out a majestic sapling out of the ground.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“Okay, I uh first met these guys 2 months after you had left. I was in New York, helping my mother with important business and I wanted to take a break. I went to this bar called Johnny boys and things got out of hand when I met this girl and a couple of guys who so happen to be a drug dealing gang. After that, I woke up in a random bed and my clothes were still on, but I felt like shit”.


	10. Chapter 10 Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's past is revealed on how she met those thugs and Henry visits his mom.

Regina did bury h'r visage in the cuppeth of h'r hands, her elbows did bury in her knees, and she herself sitting on h'r living couch. She hath decided to wend back home and receive rest until she can head back to the hospital. 

The chair hath been bending her bones left and right; needing peace and quiet for her to regain her strength. She wondered where her a little prince wast. That boy best getting here before she heads back to Emma. the lady hadst desired she can convince henry to cometh with. 

Henry has been having a tough time coping with his other mother in a coma and his brunette mom falling apart. He couldn’t handle seeing his loved ones in pain and he wasn’t good at feelings. He told his mom he didn’t want to see Emma for she is awoken from her slumber. 

He would stay up night after night when he knew his brunette mom was sound asleep like a sloth, writing his own little fairytale about the bravest knight and breathtaking queen along with their charming son, their prince defending the kingdom from evil.

At which hour twas time for sleep chamber; Henry didn’t want to worry his mother with nightmare, so he held a picture of his family close to his chest, making sure to keep hidden. He wanted to be tough because he needed to be tough; so he thought. Emma is gone and he is the sir of the house now. “Mom?”, his strong voice caught her attention. 

“Oh Henry, hi, how was school today”, she replied, her voice weak and weary. Henry looked at her concerned as he walked over, sitting next to her. 

“It was good. How come you’re not with Emma?”, he softly asked. Regina smiled, putting her hand on Henry’s and squeezed gently. 

“I needed to come rest. The chair wasn’t doing it for me”, she chuckled lightly. 

“Oh okay. Is she okay? How is she?”

“So far nothing has gone wrong and I will be heading back in about twenty minutes. I would like it if you would come with”

Henry hesitated on what he was going to say next. “I know it hurts you to see her like this, but you don’t have to be strong. It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to break down. That doesn’t make you less of a man”, Regina soothed him by running her hand through his short brunette hair. 

Henry smirked, “I’m a man?”. 

Regina smiled, “Indeed and you are also are our little prince”, she leaned down to press her forehead on his, keeping him close. “I love you so much”, her eyes began to lace with salty tears.   
Henry notice his eyes was also watering with tears. 

“I love you too. I just miss her so much”, they fell back out into a warm loving hug. Regina held him close, making sure not to squeeze him to tight. “I know me too, but as we know, Emma is a survivor. She is our white knight and heros never die; at least of all in our fairytale”, she pushed him back gently, looking at him through her puffy red eyes, “I promise you this family will have a happy ending”, Regina carefully got rid of his tears. 

“I want to go see her”

“okay”. 

-Emma’s Dream- Regina’s past-

The night f'r Regina mills wast burning with ang'r and alcohol. She drank and drank, her blood slowly turning into waste. The lady looks 'round the bar, seeing nothing but desp'ration. She too indeed desperate, but her face was covered in destruction. She that her brown eyes fallen upon the table, and the gazes she attracted from men made her ill to her stomach.

She came here to forget about her. It has only been a couple of weeks ever since Emma left town and the divorce had been final. Was she not good enough for her? Did she not give her everything she wanted? Loved her like no one else can? Did she not fulfil her needs?

Regina wished she had the answers to all the unpleasant things that went wrong in her life. She terribly missed Emma, but she hated her so much it hurt. It hurt so bad, it made her stomach twist and turn, it made her head throb, and made her chest so tight she could barely breathe. 

When you are with person that you are so deeply in love with them, you can barely breathe. When you are without her, you feel hopeless, like nothing can save you and when it’s over, and it’s gone, you only wish you could let all that bad stuff in so that you can have the good. Loving her is easy, but hating her is so much harder. Or was it the other way around?

Who does she need to be? Regina is dying inside. She is drowning from trying to find herself because she is trying to love herself. Loving yourself before you can love others is far important. 

Should she leave this place or go looking for trouble. She couldn't go home just yet after knowing she wouldn't come home to the love of her life. Oh she could not do it. Sex is never the answer.

Regina took her fifth shot of apple Martine assuming to be her last. She slid the glass away, getting out her wallet to pay. Proceeding to depart to home, a woman's voice had caught her to stay.

“Honey, I don't think you are in the state to drive”, the women got on the stool. 

Regina rolled her eyes, her body trying to withhold balance. “Look who's talking mother!” 

The women chuckled, “come on”, is all she said and Regina took her hand without question. She could barely register what is happening because the alcohol in her system made her brains turn to mush. 

The mysterious lady led her to a back room. The room was dark purple with a red light bulb, a small brown leather couch with two men on it, and two chairs filled up. “Where am I?”, Regina mumbled. 

“You darling need to relax and we got just that”, she sat the brunette down next to two the two men who were about to touch her. “Hey hands off. I did not bring her back here for your ego”, she snapped. 

They put their hands up, “Then why did you bring her here”, John, the second leader asked. 

“Another victum guys. We need the money and she is actually the daughter of the president so that means she is filthy rich. She’s also the mayor”, she smirked. 

“Wow boss you did super good”, Alex said. 

“Thank you”, she smirked.

-Reality-   
Regina and Henry just about to enter Emma’s room, he stopped for a moment, breathing in and out. “Okay”, he whispered to himself. Regina opened the door, holding it open for her son. He walked in slowly, his heart beating as fast a bullet. 

Regina watched him, studying him slowly. He sat down on the chair as he put his hand up to brush it across Emma’s hand. Regina stepped closer and put her hands on his shoulders. 

“She looks peaceful”, Henry smiled sadly. 

“She does”

“Do you really think she will wake up”

“Yes. I believe with all my heart”.

-Emma’s Dream- 

“So, you’re telling me that you drank herself to death than out of nowhere a lady comes and takes to a back room?”

“Yes”

“She’s the boss right? Do you remember what she looks like”

“No I don’t, but she could be in storybrooke. I think I been getting followed besides you following me”

“Regina, I think it would be best for me to stay at your place so I can protect you”

“I don’t need protecting”

“I’m not taking no for an answer”

Regina sighed defeated, “fine, but you can sleep in the guest room”

“Aww, I was hoping we could cuddle and braid each other’s hair”.

They both laughed.


	11. Chapter 12 Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will leave you wet and hard oh and squealing with joy.

Chapter 12 

It was a peaceful night in StoryBrooke maine. The residents of the small town we’re sleeping without any interruptions except for the Mayor. Regina had awoken late at night around two in the morning, after hearing a strange noise downstairs. She grabbed her bat from her closet, opening her door slowly. 

The brunette looked down the hallway, making sure the noise didn’t wake Emma. She sighed as she stayed relaxed on her toes, trying not to let the floorboard creek. The intruder seemed to be making a lot of commotion and Regina wondered who could have breaking into her house. 

No one dared to mess with her. It was like she is the evil queen and they are her little subjects. After all, she did pull off quite a bit of fear. Regina gripped the bat tighter, walking closer to the railings. She could see a shadow figure getting closer to where they can see her up those stairs. “Shit”, she hissed, back tracking into her room. 

Regina slowly closed her door shut, locking it. It finally hit her. Who could be breaking in her house other than the person who has been following her around. 

She couldn’t call the police because she would get arrested for smoking crack. She mentally smacked herself on the forehead. Why are they here? She asked herself in her clouded jumble of thoughts. 

They have all the cavalry and she has all the money which she deals to them. What could they possibly want in her house that’s valuable?. Or maybe they weren’t looking for something; rather a someone. Someone like Emma? 

Regina pressed the side of herself against the wall with her ears plastered on it as well. She listened closely to the sounds on the other side. 

Nothing was heard. Regina assumed they had left or maybe not. The screeching of some sort caused her to jump. She slowly opened her door, and saw that Emma’s door was wide open. 

Oh no, Regina thought the worse. Could they have taken her? She would have heard all the ruckus and they should know better than not to mess with Emma. Regina stood on her tippy toes with ease, making herself look tall. 

She gripped the railings as she descended down the stairs. Everything seemed normal. The living room wasn’t a mess except for a few books that have been misplaced on the shelf. 

She took a deep breath, checking if her heart was still in tact, and just as she was about to turn left in the kitchen, she was bonked on the head. Regina rubbed her head, moaning, and finally looked up to see who it was. “Fucking hell Emma!”, Regina screeched. 

“Language madame mayor. You wouldn’t your reputation to go to waste”, Emma smirked. 

Regina’s thoughts came rushing back and out of nowhere; she threw her arms, hooking them around the blonde’s neck. For a moment, Emma was shocked, but after all this is all she has ever wanted since she saw the brunette for the first time in so long. 

She hugged her back, loving the feel of her body pressed against her, and the sudden warmth that she missed so much. 

“Uh, sorry, I thought something happened”, Regina blushed, quickly backing away from the blonde. 

She nervously rubbed the back of her head, swallowing a lump in her throat. She has never been this nervous in her whole damn life or scared. Scared of the thought of something happening to Emma.

“You were worried about me”, Emma sanged.

“No I wasn’t”, Regina said a little too fast.

“Than why did you hug me?”, she asked.

“Because”

“Because what?”, Emma smirked back, obviously knowing she was winning the battle. Regina couldn’t put up with the bantering nonsense, so she finally caved in.

“Okay fine, I was worried about you, is that what you wanted to hear?”

Emma placed her hands on either side of the brunette’s shoulders, pulling her own body close, “I think you’re still very adorable when you get worried about me”, Emma put on her boldface, kissing her lover on the left cheek. “I’m going to bed”, the blonde suddenly said, racing back to the guest room. 

It was like nothing happened. Regina stood dumbfounded, she turned into a stale statue, left with nothing but a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had so many mixed feelings hammering her up; she could not keep up with them.

In the meantime, Regina’s shaky legs put themselves to work, and headed upstairs. By the time she made it up the stairs, her legs had other plans to walk to Emma’s room instead of her’s. “No stop it Regina!”. 

Regina put a stop to her legs and made them go to her room. By the time, she got in the there, Regina broke into a wide smile. Emma called her adorable and kissed her on the cheek. That means Emma could still love me, she thought. I bet she was surprised that I didn’t freak out when she did. 

What are you doing to me Emma? Every good feeling had came rushing back in one night. She couldn’t take Emma back now after everything that is happening. What if Emma gets hurt? Or so hurt that she can’t wake up again? 

God damn it Emma what the hell are you doing to me?

The following morning came. Regina woke up early to cook breakfast while Emma took her shower. Regina cracked open three eggs in the bowl, stirring rapidly until the yolk was mixed up perfectly. She added a little parsley and salt to along with it. 

Realizing just now that Emma was in the shower, she herself became wet, shooting straight up in her core. “I’m so screwed”, she muttered. 

“Screwed for what?”, the blonde pulled up a chair at the table and sat down. Regina slapped her chest, breathing heavily.

“You okay?”, Emma asked concerned

“You scared the living day lights out of me, Ms.Swan”

“Ms.Swan really? I thought we could be done with that”

“Fine”, she simply said. 

“Okay”, replied Emma.

“Okay”

“Okay”

“Okay”

Regina resumed cooking. Emma waited. And both ladies did not know what to say. The okay’s got old fast as the awkward tension slowly to build up. Emma killed time with her fingers tapping on the table. She couldn't help but still a look every now and then. 

Regina finished up making breakfast. Laying out the bacon on the plate covered up with paper towels, including two plates of eggs. She turned around, noticing the blonde had been staring the whole time. 

She smiled slightly at the blonde who pretended to be lollygagging at the ceiling. She sat the plate in front of Emma and the childish women activated. 

“I guess old habits don’t change”, Regina smirked, sliding into her sit. She pierced the scrambled egg with her fork, and retracted it into her mouth. She looked at the blonde, the corner of her pink lips had tiny bits of bacon on the corner of her mouth. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just you’re such a great cook”, she moaned, taking a bite of her second piece of bacon. Regina felt a throb between her legs but ignored it. “It’s just eggs dear”

“Very delicious eggs, and oh my god, the bacon, fan-fucking-tastic”

“Language”, Regina scowled. I guess old habits go the same for you, Emma thought. She decided to take a different approach. Instead of replying with her own smart ass reply, something had caught her eye. An eyelash had fallen on the corner of her left eye. 

Emma’s instincts to get up and lean over the table got Regina confused. She pinched her thumb and pointer finger together, carefully lifting the small piece of hair, and stroked her latina skin, making she got it. 

Regina’s breath caught in her throat, swallowing hard, and biting her plump red lips. Her skin suddenly become on fire but that didn’t surprise her because Emma still had the same affect on her. 

“Make a wish”, she smiled, offering her finger. Regina looked at her for a mere moment, then let out a small blow. 

“What did you wish for”

“If I say, it won’t come true”, her rough voice shot up right into Emma’s core. Neither women knowing that they ached for the same thing. Regina picked up her napkin, dabbing her mouth. “I’m heading work. You can stay here, but don’t make a mess”.

“Actually”, Emma responded as Regina took their plates to the sink. “I was wondering if I can come with you. Maybe you can give me more instance on your case. Please”. 

Regina turned around, leaning her back against the sink, crossing her arms over her chest. “Alright, that seems fair. I do have something to show you when we get to the office”.

“Okay. Uh do you have anything I can wear besides fuck me heels and blouses?”

“There’s a pair of jeans and silky blue blouse shirt in the third drawer in my dresser”.

Emma wiped her hand on her mouth, smiling at the brunette. She pushed the chair out to exit the kitchen. “Emma wait”, Regina called. Emma slowly backed up just as she was about to take the first step. “Yeah?”

“Did you uh, see anyone last night here”

“No, I came down to get a drink. Regina did someone break in?”

“I don’t know”, her voice shook out her husky voice she used earlier. Emma closed the distance between them, wrapping the brunette in a sweet hug, her strong arms pulling Regina close. She melted in her arms, forgetting everything. 

“Everything will be okay. I promise”, she whispered against Regina’s neck. “How do you know?”

“Because I just do”

“I will take your word for that swan”

Emma grinned breaking the hug. Regina felt empty when she did. “Our main problem is who could have broke in. I will search the mansion when we get home; for now you share what you know. We are in a dangerous situation and one of us could get burned with we don’t play this right”. 

“If you get hurt or worse, I…”, Regina not dared to finish her sentence. 

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself and I am here to protect you, not the other way around. So let me do my job”

“Okay”

“I’m going to go dress, I’ll be quick”, Emma jogged around the corner and up the stairs. She could not believe Regina invited into her home after breaking her heart, not believing that she allowed her to hold her close, or kiss her cheek. This was her chance. Maybe Regina wants her back after all or maybe I’m just an idiot, Emma grumbled under her breath. 

What if Regina is still in love with me, but than we get into a huge fight or worse she betrays me or wow. I watch too much tv. This is all so weird, everything is happening so fast, it’s hard to remotely think Regina would do this. It went from, “Get the hell out of my town” to “I was worried about you”.  
Not that I’m complaining though but I know something is going to go wrong and I have to stop it from happening. I’m not losing her again. 

Emma finished up buttoning the shirt and skinny jeans. She ran out to her own room, grabbing her leather jacket from the bedpost and headed out. “You ready?”, she bounced upon the steps until she was on solid base. 

“Yes, let’s go”, Regina smiled. Both women walked to the door and the blonde immediately opened the door, holding it open for her. “Thank you”, Regina stepped out, followed by Emma. Always such a gentlemen, the brunette blushed. 

Emma popped the passenger side door open. “Still a benz girl, ah”, she said, sliding in the car. Regina put the key in the ignition, putting it in reverse. “And you’re still red leather jacket. Do you shower in that thing?”, Regina joked, laughing. 

“Haha, very funny”. Regina backed up out of the driveway and off to work they go. 

-Fake Past, Emma’s dream, Regina and Emma married, not divorced-

Sweaty bodies, heaving breathing, two hearts pounding, hips lifting, moans filling the bedroom, one hand clasped together with the other, lips on lips; nothing could beat this. Itching to be touched more and gasping for air; felt like heaven as lust and love took it’s place, Regina topped Emma. 

Plump lips ghostly ran upon her neck, Emma bites her lip, red lips piercing her skin, Regina moaned, loving the delicious taste of the silky complexion. They squeezed their hand tighter together; She placed her other hand on Emma’s breasts, tapping into her essence. 

The blonde’s skin went on fire, loving the burn. Rolling rock hard pink nipples between her fingers, Emma bit the bottom of her lip hard, tasting blood. Regina tipped her head down, her nose rubbing in the valley between paradise. She softly kissed; one kiss, two kiss, three kiss. 

Emma felt Regina's smile as her body became tingly. Her lover wasted no time bringing her on edge, coming on a verge to feel intense pleasure of Regina’s tongue rolling over and over. “Regina”, she moaned. Emma rolled her hips harder even just the brunette rocked her pussy hard against her thigh.

“I love you so much my beautiful sweet girl”, Regina pushed her lips hard against Emma’s, nothing less and nothing more of breathing in each other. Nothing more and nothing less of feeling the melody of her tongue dancing so blissful on silver lining. 

“I love you too, Gina”, she panted. “Oh god, you have no idea how good you feel baby, how wonderful you make me feel. No one can make me feel like this; only you. You’re the only…. Mphmm”. Strong willed lips found its way to her thighs. “And you have no idea how you make me feel”, Regina smiled. She swept her tongue across Emma’s milky complexion, slowly making her way to where she wanted to be the most. 

“Oh please baby”, Emma moaned, gasping for air. “Stop teasing me. I need you inside”

“Inside where my darling”, Regina’s keen gaze set Emma off even more. “Tell me what you want and I will give it to you”, she said. 

“In my pussy baby, oh please I’m so wet for you”, the blonde desperately yelled, sending echoes through the mansion. “Please”, and that was the last please she would say on this glorious night as Regina wrapped her lips around Emma’s clit, sucking furiously. “Always taste so good babe”, the brunette moaned, tasting her sweet nectar. 

 

Emma pushed her pussy harder against her face; never wanting anyone’s mouth but Regina’s. 

 

Okay I’m going to have to end this chapter here. Don’t worry the smut is continued in chapter 13, but more ground is to cover about the case in the beginning of that chapter. I would have put it here but I’m getting tired. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think


	12. Chapter 13 Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina bring Emma back to her office and shows her something. Regina also reveals more about what happened when she woke up.

Emma followed Regina in the building, tucking her hands inside her pocket. She watched as Regina informed her secretary about an important business meeting until the brunette gave her a signal to go to her office. 

The blonde nodded lightly and walked to her office. Regina took time to sign a few documents on the new laws she wanted to sustain in StoryBrooke. She looked over to see Emma still standing in front of the glass door, confused to what she was doing. 

“We will continue this conversation later”, she handed the papers to her secretary over the desk.

“Yes madame mayor”, she replied. 

Regina quirked eyebrow at Emma as she went over there. “Emma?”, her voice reached the blonde’s ears, but nothing happened. “Emma?”, she tried one more time. Still nothing and Regina started getting worried. She lifted her hand up and making it land on her shoulder; remembering that Emma loved it when she rubbed her back. 

“Are you okay?”, she emphasized slowly. The ringing stopped, Emma breathed out. Thank you. The blonde spun around, “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m actually more than fine, I’m great. Are you great? Wait dumb question; let’s head in”, she opened the door, barging in the office. 

“Okay then”, the brunette didn’t buy what she said although leaving it on was the best. She always waits for Emma to open up on her own time. That’s how it always worked between them. “So what do you need to show me?”, Emma placed her hand back in her back pockets, spinning around on her heels. 

Regina tilted her head down, clearing her throat as she went over to her desk. Emma watched her closely while the women opened the last drawer on the left. “This”, she tossed a bag with white powder contents inside. 

Emma slowly put her hands out of her pocket, steadily striding in the direction of the bag. Emma brushed her fingertips against it, amazed at how much there was. She wondered if Regina had more. “Wow”, she managed out. 

“I know”, Regina whispered. She sighed out, plopping down on her chair. She figured Emma’s next question was. “And no I don’t smoke all of that in a day. I barely even smoke it unless I’m stressed out”.

“You shouldn’t be smoking this at all. Even if you don’t do it everyday; you’re going to get addicted soon enough. Weren’t you addicted to it awhile back?”  
“Yes I was and I would appreciate it if you stop babying me. I can take care of myself”.

“Oh I’m sure you can because this”, Emma pointed at the bag. “Is going to make all your troubles okay”, Emma scoffed. She could not believe this is what they have returned to. When all of this is over she promised herself she will take Regina to get some help. She does not care if Regina fights her on it. No matter what she does, Regina will never get Emma to leave her life.

“I have something else to tell you”, she ignored the blonde’s statement. “They are not just after me. They are after my mother as well”.

“What the hell do they want with her?”

“I don’t know but they figured the best way to get to her is through me. They don’t know that I know though”.

“How did you find out?”

Regina just gazed at her, taking herself once again into her past. She began to tell her more of how she met that women and what she did when she got up in the morning. Regina cleared her throat, “I found a note on the bag they left me”. 

Flashback  
The brunette’s perfect legs hung on the edge of the bed. The blanket covered most of her body and her hair was scattered over the pillow. She moaned, curling her toes in, and stretching out her arms and legs. 

Regina could not remember what happened last night or how she got in this room. Was she home? But how; she was just in New York. 

She opened her weak eyes, rubbing them so they can adjust. She whimpered with distraught; hating the hangovers. Alcohol can be relaxing most of the times, but there’s always a price to pay in the morning. 

Regina gathered up her strength to get up from the bed. She realized that this wasn’t her bed and that she is in a cheap motel room; definitely not fit for a queen. “What the hell happened?”, she breathed out, delivery trying to make sense of everything. 

A banging on the door alarmed her. She took a peek to see if she was wearing clothes if it was necessary to open it. Regina got up, slowly striding towards the door. She looked through the peephole, but no one was there anymore. 

It could not be safe to open the door, right? Maybe they are just waiting for her to come out for their best chance to take her. She had to get out of there before her mother starts to worry. She knows what her mother will do if she is gone for less than 48 hours. 

Dropping upon her knees, butt up in the air; brown eyes scanned under the door. She couldn’t exactly see a person’s shadow rather than a plastic bag. The brunette closed her eyes tight, sucking in through her nose. “Okay, okay, okay”, she whispered silently. 

Regina stood up on the double; “1”, she began to count, curling her fingers on the round knob. “2...3”, the door yanked open as the air brushed on her face. She stepped out, looking left and right to make sure no one was there. 

Finally looking down, a large bag with a note on it now had her to stop worrying about her being kidnapped. She didn’t understand who could be delivering this. She doesn’t know anyone besides her own mother. Perhaps it was delivered to the wrong address?

There was no harm in checking out right? What’s the worse that could happen with a large puffy bag. Regina bent over again to pick it up, clearly wishing she was bending over for something else. She still wished she wasn’t in the cheap ass hotel room. She wanted to be with her. 

 

Regina shook her head from her thoughts, not needing or wanting anything to distract her. 

I hope you had a great time last night darling. You were quite the catch to all my men and since you just loved what we gave you; here is some more. But it comes at a price. We give the drugs, you give us the money. Oh and if you just leave it to rot; we will start coming after your mother. She is the president isn’t she? We set a camera in your phone; so we can watch your every move and even a little tracking device in the back of your neck. Don’t bother taking them out. It won’t work. In the meantime, there will be a perfect reason to why I’m all doing this. Have a great day!

 

-Back to Emma and Regina-

Emma was about to respond, but Regina hushed her. She watched Regina take a pad of paper, writing a message on it. She’s watching us. She gave the paper to Emma. The blonde stared at her, mouthing, “Where’s your phone?”. 

“In my purse”, Regina whispered lightly. She then put her hand on the back of her neck, trying to feel the device they planted. “Emma we need to go now. They know we’re here and everything I told you. I was supposed to meet them a half and hour go”.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me”  
“This is no time to argue Emma. We need to leave now”.

“Where do we go?”

“I have my vault”

“Well let's’ not waste anymore time”. 

-Emma tops Regina- 

After getting her vagina hammered by Regina’s finger and tongue, she felt so alive. Regina is magnificent, making her feel like she’s the only girl in the world. Regina crawled up, resting her chin on Emma’s chest. “So, how was I?”, she smirked. 

“Perfect”, Emma stated. She settled her hand on the brunette’s hair, cradling her head. “You’re so beautiful and I believe it’s my turn. My queen needs to feel good as well”, Regina did not have time to remotely say anything. 

Emma flipped them over, pinning her wife’s hands above her. Regina giggled then hummed amused as her lover kissed her deeply. “So strong”, she husked; exposing her throat to Emma. The blonde softly kissed her with light feathery kisses. 

“So you want it rough or slow”, Emma gazed into Regina’s eyes. 

“I don’t care. I just want you”, Regina almost sounded like she had ran a marathon. She attacked her lover with her lips, landing her hand on Emma’s firm ass. The blonde moaned as she squeezed it. 

“I always love your hands. You got very sexy hands, Mills”

“That’s Mrs.Swan Mills to you”

“My apologies, Mrs.Swan Mills”. Everything was perfect in this moment. They were in their tenth week of being married and nothing has gone wrong yet. And they hope nothing will. Regina and Emma understand that marriage isn’t easy. But they know as long as they have each other and believe in one another; nothing will tear them apart; except for themselves. 

“I love you Regina”

“I love you too Emma”

I’m sorry. I love smut, but come on this was really cute. I just want everything to go lightly before get’s all smutty and hot. I love good old passion and fluff and I know you guys do. Next chapter won’t be happy. A little angst so please don’t kill me.


	13. Chapter Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewriting chapter 1. here is a preview to what it might look like. I'm deeply sorry the long wait. finals are coming up and I have to be prepared. anwyays I'm working on the story and polishing it up a little bit. there will be a lot of editing in all of the chapters

Emma Swan puffed up her chest and repeatedly tapped her fingers on both of her shaking knees. She had been sitting in the waiting room of her work for a good amount of time after being called down for something very critical and never has she got a call from her chief like this one. 

She breathed in deeply, letting it flow out. She watched as one of her co workers walk out of the chief's office, offering a bright smile. Emma smiled back at the young freckled man. 

"Emma Swan". She snapped her head towards the door, brushing her finger tips on the skin of her jeans and got up. She kept her posture balanced, squaring her shoulders, while resting her hands behind her back. She wasn't fan of posture after all. She liked to let loose and have fun, but it was a good form of respect she would say. 

She watched him take out a brown folder from the bottom right drawer of his desk. It had the word "confidential" written in big red letters in the middle of it. He opened it up, taking out a small packet of papers to lend over to her. 

Emma raised her eyebrow, taking it from her chief. She wondered if a packet of papers was so very important. It was probably more paper work for her to fill out; assuming that's what she thought. 

"More paper work. Great thanks", Emma sighed. 

"How about you look again", David said. Emma looked at him for a second before sighing again as she scanned the words carefully. Her eyes went wide. 

"Is this?", she stopped herself from finishing the sentence, taking a seat so she wouldn't fall on her ass again just like on the first day. 

"Your first case, Ms.Swan", David placed his hand on his stomach, smoothing it down his dark blue tie. What he thought he knew was Emma was so excited she couldn't utter a word. What he didn't know is he just assigned her to go protect her ex wife, Regina Mills. 

Emma shook her head, "Are you sure I'm ready? I don't know if I am really. Maybe someone else can take this. Like Katherine or Jones". 

David chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "No I want you. I find your leader ship and hard work to the team amazing. You deserve this"

"But I", Emma whispered. She was quite scared out of her freaking mind, but she always wanted to see Regina again even If she hates her. 

David went around his desk, leaning to Emma's height as he rested his hands on her shoulder. He squeezed gently, "you are going to be just fine. There is no possible way you will mess this up", David smiled. 

She nodded back. David has always been a father figure to Emma and she wouldn't know what to do with out his amazing encouragement and telling her that she is a strong, beautiful, confident lady. 

"Thank you sir".


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina And Emma hide in the vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back!!!! The Spy will go slow because I got school now and I need to finish DJHO. So I hope everyone is patient and I can't wait to write more chapters for this one

Code for the Spy:

Dream World= Italic

Real World: Regular

Fake Dream Past: Underlined

Real World Past: Bold

Emma's hand gripped the brunette's. She anxiously kept Regina close to her knowing the woods is the last place they should be.

The brunette eased her lover's tense muscle spasms, squeezing back her hand. The blonde sheepishly smiled

All in good time, Emma and Regina were thankful to make it to the vault. Emma wondered if those dreams were going to come back

and bite her in the assets.

Shit, she might have jinked it. "I haven't been in here for so long". She took the liberty to look around.

Regina tucked a small piece of her hair behind her hair biting her lip. She looked at the mirror hung up on the wall.

"Regina we are going to figure this out", Emma tucked her hand in her pockets.

She didn't care how much she said that they were going to be okay because hell she will do anything for this women.

What if in the end if they loose? Emma already those nightmares of Regina still loving her.

But in her dreams she can't wake up. She can't stand of the thought that happeneing to Regina.

Her life can danmed. She needed to protect Regina with her life.

And what if those dreams were a sign that she did her job. That her being in the hospital bed and Regina singing to her was it.

"You keep saying that", Regina gently said, not bothering to face Emma. 

Emma put on her puppy face. "I will make sure the place is secured", she complied. Regina hugged her body as she rubbed her arms, sitting on the bed. 

Why can't she have a normal life? She shouldn't have gave up on their marriage easily. It hurt so bad when she signed the divorce papers. 

It felt her heart was being stabbed with a thousand needles. She felt like a bitch. 

"Emma? Are you okay", Regina shouted. She heard a small loud crash at the end of the hall, close to the door way. "Emma?". she was scared shirtless out of her mind. 

"oh god honey", the brunette magnetism for cute nicknames sprout on. Emma fainted by the door; Regina did her best to pick her up. 

"Shit Emma what have you been eating", she flopped Emma onto the bed, breathing heavily with the strength she had to use.

The brunette felt someones hand on her back who she had assumed was Henry's. She yawned tiredly, lifting her head from

the bed.

"Ruby?", she stretched her neck. "I'm glad you came to visit"

"How could I not? Emma is my best friend and you guys are family", Ruby walked around the bed side to set the flowers down.

"But someone else tagged along", she said. Regina shook her head, her eyes furrowing towards the brunette.

"Who is it", Regina sat up, never letting go of Emma's hand. Oh god please don't be her, she thought.

"Your big sister of course", a British accent caught her attention, regretting every last second in her lifeless straving body.

Zelena always had Regina on her toes. Everytime she saw the red head she wanted to punch her in face.

She got Regina wanting to bang her head against the wall every morning than drown in some random medication.

That's how much she hated her. Zelena of course agreed to that. She was tired of Regina getting everything that she was supposed too.

Zelena told Regina countless of times that she took everything for granted. You don't care, she said, you don't deserve this, she said.

"Zelena", Regina hissed. "Get out now. I am not allowing you in here".

"Don't worry sis. I only came to talk to you. I could care less of your blonde puppy dog wife"

"Don't worry I will keep an eye on her", Ruby glared at Zelena.

"Thank you dear", Regina kissed Emma's forehead. "I will be right back sweet heart", she itched the thought of leaving her.

"What is so important that you needed to pull me away from my wife?"

"We never finished our last argument. When you thought I was the one who stole Mum's money", she growled, pointing her pointer finger to her own chest.

"I never thought Zelena. I knew"

"You are wrong Regina you are so wrong. I loved her and I did everything in my power to make sure she lived a happy full life"

"You took her for granted", she yelled. "You took our own mother for granted and for what! because you are so fucking blind to see the truth".

"The truth about what?", she growled.

"That you are jealouse!"

"You are fucking wrong about that sister. You don't deserve this. I do! You take everything for granted and one day you are going to relize that"

"Goodbye Regina and I hope Emma never wakes up", Zelena walked away.

Regina grabbed the nearest well anything to throw at her. She threw it and she missed. "Still got those anger issues", Zelena chuckled.

"Go to hell Zelena", she yelled. "I fucking hate you". Ruby rushed to catch the nerve sobbing brunette in her arms. She clunged to Ruby's figure.

"Don't listen to her Regina. Emma will wake up"

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will. Emma is a fighter".

"Emma", she heard her. "Emma wake up", her voice was far away, echoing in her head. She felt her hands on her shoulders as her whole

body shook. "Come on Emma wake up", she shouted. The sound of her voice came full force in her ears, shooting her eyes open. 

"Regina?", Emma moaned bringing her hands to massage her temples. She closed her eyes again trying to grasp what happened.

"I fainted", Emma said.

She was surprised that Regina was sat on her bed side. She looked pale and worried for the blonde.

"What is going on Emma? You almost fainted when we went to my office. I'm pretty sure this isn't migranes".

No, they aren't Regina. It's a constant reminder that I screwed up, she screamed in her head.

Emma eyes shot down to Regina's hand on her thigh. The brunette moved it, clearly embarass as she tucked her hands in her lap.

"It's nothing Regina. Don't worry about me", she tried to sit back up, but Regina clearly didn't want that.

"You are not getting up", she gently shoved Emma back onto the bed. "We can't keep secrets from each other now. This is very dangerous and in order for us to work together I need to know what is going on".

"Do you still love me?"

Regina's eyes went wide, "Emma don't change that subject".

"I'm not! Do you still love me".

The brunette blankly stared at her for what seem like forever. The face and those dashing green eyes that she came to adore never came to pass.

"Of course I do. I haven't moved on to anyone so yes a part of me does still love you", she said.

Emma took the opportunity to take Regina's hand in her own, placing onto her heart.

"You know there isn't a single day that I never thought about you. I know the other part of you hates me and I hate myself...

"I don't hate you and please don't hate yourself. The divorce wasn't entirely your fault Emma, I should have fought harder"

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared", Regina let out a shaky breath when she said that. The tears soon become noticeable as she tried to hide them away.

"Lay down with me", Emma said lovingly.

Regina nodded her head, laying down next to Emma as she rested her head on the blonde's chest. Emma held her tightly threading her fingers through the brunette's locks.

"It was both our faults".

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch

If I had only seen how you smile when you blush

Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough

Well I would have known

What I was living for all along

What I’ve been living for


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Emma and Regina talk about their pass.

"How long do we have to be here", Regina sat down on the large trunk.

Emma smiled lightly, "One thing you need to learn is to have patience".

She earned a tight daring look from the mayor. "Emma, I run a town. I need to get back to work".

"It was your idea in the first place". The blonde laid back down, sighing as she looked up at the ceiling. She thought about what their life would be like if they were still together.

Perhaps they wouldn't be in this mess. One leaves and now the other is being chased by people who want to murder her.

Emma looked back at her. She had her hands on her cheeks and her elbows on her knees.

"Regina, If I die...

"You are not going to die. Stop being fucking dramatic", she hissed. The blonde rolled her eyes knowing the last thing she wants to do is piss her off.

"You really haven't been with anyone since I left"

Regina shook her head no. She scratched the back of her neck, feeling every hair shoot up on her body. "It was to hard for me. Everywhere I looked I saw you, even in my dreams".

"I'm sorry Gina", she pushed in her stomach. An ache took over through her bones. "I would go back in time if I could and fix everything".

"I know", her voice cracking. "Every night at Grannies I sat in the corner and everywhere I looked; there you were"

"I couldn't get you out of my head", Regina cried frustrated. Emma got up from the bed as she walked over to the stressed out brunette.

She got down on two knees cupping her face in the palm of her hands. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either and if you believe in second chances than maybe we can take a chance on us".

Regina let out a watery smile, holding the blonde's hands against her cheeks with her own. "That can't happen", she saw Emma's eyes beginning to reflect hurt and sadness.

She took her hands off her cheeks as she gave them a kiss while the blonde looked stunned.

"You know I love you and I will never stop loving you but I can't go through that again Emma".

"I won't hurt you", tears streamed down her face. "Give us a chance".

"I can't", she yelled right in her face. Emma got up. Her blood boiled and her veins about to burst out.

"Why not", Emma shouted. "Why can't we be together"

Regina didn't answer her. She gave her the silent crying treatment; she knew nothing at all. "Answer me"

"Because like you said", she stopped to allow her voice to recover. "You could die and maybe you do or if I do or what if I... The words broke down in powerful sobs.

"Oh Regina", the spy once again got on her knees. She wrapped her arms around the brunette who cried her heart out.

"You are not going to die. I will make sure of it"

"And what about you", she pushed on Emma's chest, hitting her. "What about me!"

"Why do you want to leave me"

"I'm not going to leave you"

"Please, please, please don't leave me", she couldn't breathe anymore. She was drowning.

"I won't honey I promise you".

Henry opened up his favorite book to read to his blonde mom. Regina went off to take care of a few things meaning her sister.

He opened up the book. "Ugly duckling". It was also her favorite. Henry remembered the first time Emma showed him it.

How she said she was the ugly duckling before but with the love from her family and friends, she became the Swan.

Henry was proud of his mom. Every time he saw her in this state, lifeless with no chance of waking up, he thought she was being punished for something she didn't do.

"You don't deserve this mom", Henry grabbed her hand. He wondered if she was in pain.

"Okay I'm going to start reading", he forced a smile. "Chapter 1"...

"One day, he could see his own image in the clear water of the lake. He was a beautiful swan".

He shut the book. "The end".

"Not the end", his brunette mother strolled in. She stood right next to him, placing her hand on his head.

Both of them stared at her. "Our Swan's story is not ending Hen", he rested against the side of her rib. "She is going to wake up. I believe that".

"I have too"

"What was that?", Regina questioned holding onto Emma's shoulders. The blonde looked out in the distance after hearing an odd screeching noise on the vault door.

"I don't know", she pronounced slowly. "I'll go check it out", as she went off too the opposite direction, she was pulled back. 

"What if it's them? Don't go out there". Emma watched every horror movie she can get her hands on and every time someone says that and they do it anyways, they end up getting killed. 

"Regina I am sure it's nothing. If they have found us than I would know".

"Just stay here okay". Emma kissed her on the cheek and once again she is pulled back but this time Regina pulled her in deeper with their lips against each other. 

"For good luck".

Oh boy this women. "Good luck indeed", she said. Emma ran off into the dark hall. Regina watched the women she loved, the women she will always loves be selfless.

"Emma Swan", she whispered feeling her lips where the blonde left her kiss. She felt powerless without her.

Meanwhile, Emma put up her arms to get ready for a fight. She went around the vault searching up the premise. Nothing. 

"That's what I thought", Emma sighed. She put her arms on the side as she unclenched her hands. 

"I was really ready to kick some ass", she groaned. 

Emma went back inside observing her favorite mayor pace back and forth. It looked like her feet was rapping the floor. 

"Anyone out there?"

"As I said we are fine". Her ex wife dropped her shoulders, taking in the news to wash her body with relief. 

"Regina we need a plan in case they do", Emma said. 

"We need to be one step ahead of them", the brunette agreed. 

It is time to reveal the mastermind behind the destruction of madness. 

TO BE CONTINUED 

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Can you guess who it might be? I am also ending this on chapter 18 or 17. I am thinking about writing a mini sequal with 5 chapters. Again I know I say this a lot but I am really happy with this story despite it having lots of grammar errors and spelling as well. Sorry about that guys! Do you think anything will happen to them?


End file.
